Level 19 rogue twinking guide
Introduction So you want to make a level 19 Rogue WSG Twink? Well, it's not going to be easy and it's not going to be fun (until it's done that is), and it is most certainly not going to be cheap. First thing's first; selecting your race. For Horde your choices are Orcs, Trolls, Forsaken, and Blood Elves. For the Alliance you have the choice of Gnomes, Night Elves, Dwarves, and Humans. Choose carefully because you will be spending A LOT of time and money on this character. You may want to consider the racials or the starting stats, or like me, just pick on looks alone. You can find all the racial skills and starting attributes on the race page of your choice. Equipment Recommendations Rogue Level 19 *Head **Green Tinted Goggles; Engineering schematic (Trainer). **Lucky Fishing Hat; Stranglethorn Vale Fishing Contest on Sundays bonus reward. *Neck **Sentinel's Medallion(A) or Scout's Medallion(H); PvP Honor System reward for Warsong Gulch. *Shoulder **Feral Shoulder Pads **Talbar Mantle; Quest reward from In Nightmares. *Back **Sentry Cloak **Glowing Lizardscale Cloak *Chest **Blackened Defias Armor; Edwin VanCleef (The Deadmines) **Tunic of Westfall; Quest (Alliance) reward from The Defias Brotherhood. *Wrists **Forest Leather Bracers; World Drop. **Wranglers Wristbands of Stamina; World Drop. **Wranglers Wristbands of the Monkey; World Drop. *Hands **Scouting Gloves of the Monkey; World Drop. **Bristlebark Gloves; World Drop. **Red Whelp Gloves; Leatherworking Pattern (Vendor). *Waist **Deviate Scale Belt; Leatherworking Pattern (Quest reward from Deviate Eradication). *Legs **Leggings of the Fang **Scouting Trousers of the Monkey; World Drop **Rigid Leggings of the Monkey; World Drop. (These should have Clefthide Leg Armor or Nethercleft Leg Armor attached) *Feet **Feet of the Lynx; World Drop **Nat Pagle's Exteme Anglin' Boots; Stranglethorn Vale Fishing Contest on Sundays bonus reward. **Trailblazer Boots; Quest (Horde) reward from Horde Presence. *Finger **Seal of Wrynn; Quest reward. (Alliance Only) **Seal of Sylvanas; Quest reward. (Horde Only) *Finger **Blood Ring; World Drop. **Demon Band; World Drop. **Protector's Band(A) or Legionnaire's Band(H); PvP Honor System reward for Warsong Gulch. *Trinket **Insignia of the Alliance(A) or Insignia of the Horde(H); PvP Honor System reward. *Trinket **Arena Grand Master **Minor Recombobulator; Engineering schematic (Vendor). *Main Hand **Shadowfang; Random drop (Shadowfang Keep). **Assassin's Blade; Random drop (Shadowfang Keep). **Sentinel's Blade(A) or Scout's Blade(H); PvP Honor System reward for Warsong Gulch. **Stinging Viper; WC drop. *Off-Hand **Assassin's Blade; Random drop (Shadowfang Keep). **Cruel Barb; Edwin VanCleef (The Deadmines). **Sentinel's Blade(A) or Scout's Blade(H); PvP Honor System reward for Warsong Gulch. **Protector's Sword(A) or Legionnaire's Sword(H); PvP Honor System reward for Warsong Gulch. *Ranged **Hand of Argus Crossfire; Quest reward (Alliance) from Blood Watch **Venomstrike; Lord Serpentis (Wailing Caverns). **Lil Timmy's Peashooter; World Drop. **Outrunner's Bow(A) or Outrider's Bow(H); PvP Honor System reward for Warsong Gulch. Enchant Recommendations *Head **+100 HP **+12 Dodge rating (Librams) *Back **+ 3 agility **+12 dodge rating *Chest **100 health *Bracers **+9 stamina *Hands **+15 agility **+7 agility *Legs **+40 stamina and +12 agility **+30 stamina and + 10 agility (Clefthide/nethercleft cannot be attached to soulbound items) *Feet **+7 agility **+ 7 stamina / Minor speed *Weapon main hand **+15 agility **Crusader **Lifestealing **Fiery **Icy Chill (not as useful in the 20-29 bracket due to Crippling Poison, but still worthy of mention) *Weapon off-hand **+15 agility Talent Builds *Daggers **5/5 Malice **3/3 Improved Backstab **2/5 Opportunity *Swords or Maces **2/3 Improved Sinister Strike **5/5 Malice **3/3 Improved Eviscerate *Max Combat dps: **2/3 Improved Sinister Strike **3/3 Improved Backstab **5/5 Malice (Crit chance) *Multiple MOB's: **2/3 Improved Sinister Strike **3/3 Improved Gauge **5/5 Lightning Reflexes *Hybrid: **2/3 Improved Sinister Strike **3/3 Improved Gauge **5/5 Opportunity *Sinister Strike slaughterhouse hybrid: **5/5 malice **1/3 Improved Gouge **2/2 Improved sinister strike **2/2 Remorseless Attacks *Slice and Dice Build **3/5 Lightning Reflexes **2/2 Improved Sinister Strike **3/3 Improved Slice and Dice **2/5 Precision If you have enough money to make a twink. You can easily test them out and spend a few gold. -P Extras Dynamite *Can be used with rogues with no stealth attacks (Sword Rogues) or to attack multiple targets. Bombs *Used to stop flag runners or if you are stunned, and need to stun other player. Bandages *Used for healing in middle of a series of fights, or quick healing. Healing Potions *Good for healing in the middle of multiple mobs. Minor Recombobulator * Used to remove Polymorph effects from a friendly player. Good for twinks in need. Swiftness Potions *Used for running the flag, or to fight the "slowing classes". Use sparingly can cost up to 10g a stack. Thistle Tea *Not as useful at lower levels, but can be used to finish off mobs if you are low on health and energy. Sharpening Stones *Made by lvl 140 blacksmiths. When applied to your weapons to add +4 damage for 30 min. (alternate stones for maces and blunt weapons). Insignia of the Alliance/Horde *Suggested you save for getting feared. Polymorph effects actually heal you when sheeped, so in turn can be helpful in some cases. Magic Dust *stuns target for 30 sec. Used for fighting multiple mobs. Potions and elixirs *Elixir of minor fortitude, agility, and strength are the best for PvPing. Food *At level 19 there is food you can get to add 6 stamina to your char. Rumsey Rum Black Label *This tacks on an extra 15 stam. Also stacks with the food. Buffs- Try and get stamina from priests. Druids can give you MOTW. Try to get a pally to give you atk power, and also give you armor. Try and group with a lock for blood pact. -P Addons Item Rack *This item is great for changing weapons. EnergyWatch *Gives info about energy bar and when it will tick. StunWatch *Gives info in stuns on you, and your stuns on enemies. BGSwitch *This addon lets you do whatever you want on your comp, when the match is ready it will bring your WOW back up so you can enter. This is very useful seeing how at 19 it can be anywhere from 10 sec to 10 min to find a game, very unpredictable. SpellAlert *Tells you when a spell is being cast on you. Additional Information If you want to make the perfect twink I would say that at level 1 you go directly to Winterspring to farm reputation with Timbermaw Hold with a high level friend, preferably 70 with AoE abilities so it goes faster. If you reach exalted reputation you can undertake a quest to get an epic(!) trinket. This is a VERY useful trinket. It calls forth a spirit that will fight enemies and heal you. There is also a nice reward when you are honored, an offhand that gives you +10 stamina and has an On Use effect that will heal you for 100 health every second for 10 seconds. It's hard work but if you want to have the ultimate twink, this is the way to go. When you farm your reputation, ensure to convert your group into a raid so your don't get as much XP from the mobs your friend kills. To reach exalted reputation will take about one week of hardcore farming. Category:Rogues